These are the days
by Midnight Rain
Summary: Sitting in the motel room, foggy with smoke and perfumed with the scent of roses, Spike decides to make a change. Running into Faye might have been fate, but it was definitely a way of the planet and the start of his change...


                                                            **_These are the days… _**

****

****

****

Motel, sitting in the dark

Empty room like an empty heart

**The rain fell down in torrents, rushing against the small motel. The room was dimly lit; a single candle cast shadows on the wall. Spike breathed in the rustic smell of lost times, distant hopes and the rose smelling perfume that wafted through the air. He leaned against the headboard, cigarette in hand. Smoke curled in the air as it rushed from his lips. His eyes scanned the room, sweeping over the dying orange colored couch, the discarded clothes articles and beer bottles. He lowered his head back onto wooden railing with a sigh. **

**He was a mess. Ever since he left the Syndicate he just couldn't stay straight. He was always out bar-hopping and waking up the next morning to someone he didn't even know. He would then find his wallet empty, stolen or spent; he never quite found out. **

Lovers stop but they never stay

They don't look back as they drive away

Maybe I should… 

**Spike glanced down at the person lying next to him. He would never doubt that she was beautiful, but he figured the way she ended up in this position was a wasted intelligence and an addiction to drugs. **

**They were never stable, either. All of the streetwalkers he had come across would never be able to stay with one man. It was their job to fuck and leave. That's what they were paid for. **

**The woman rolled over with a muffled, "Good-bye and thanks." She stood from the bed, gathering her clothes. She dressed quickly, running a brush through her ruffled hair and applying a faint coat of red lipstick. He watched her silently as she sauntered to the door, hips swaying seductively. Habit, he guessed. The door was opened and closed with out any communication between the two beings. **

Should fix this broken neon light

Fill in the cracks and paint it bright

Then maybe love will stop here tonight

**It was then, in that moment that Spike decided he should straighten up. Stop sleeping around and no over drinking to the point where he was no longer in control. Maybe then he could get a decent job and move on with his life. Things weren't so bad just because Julia left him. **

**He had to wonder how she was doing as he picked up his clothes and headed for the shower. Was she feeling just as bad as he was? Or was she happy she had dropped him? Was he that much of a burden? **

**He supposed he would just have reminded her of her life at the Syndicate, of her life with Vicious. That would never be something he would want to be reminded of all the time. That was why he cherished the life he had on the Bebop with Jet and Lord knows, Faye, Ed and Ein. He didn't know why he left. It was an impulsive act. He just up and left without a thought. **

And if she knocks on my door

I'll give her the key

Just one look in her eyes and I know I'll be… 

**After he was finished with his shower and an intense amount of thinking, he donned his clothes. Then, he straightened the room as best as possible. He didn't want it to look to bad for the next customer, since there were no maids around here. He seriously doubted it had ever been touched by the tips of a duster. **

**He opened the door, stepping out into the bright morning light. The first scent he caught was a very enticing smell of ****midnight** and lavenders. It smelled very… familiar. He spun his head around catching sight of a retreating figure. His gait quickened to catch up with this person. ****

**He reached her by luck that she stopped at the vending machines. "Excuse me, Miss?" **

**He saw her stiffen. A tension take over her. She made a noise that she had heard him, and to continue. **

**"I think I know you." **

**"Of course you do," by the voice he knew that his suspicions were confirmed. The woman turned around her bright emerald eyes locking with his. Her short black hair brushing her cheek. **

**"Faye," Spike nodded. "Good to see you again." **

**"A pleasure, as always," she replied. **

Everything that she sees in me

More than I ever thought I could be but… 

These are the days

**"So, what are you doing here? Is the rest of bebop crew here?" **

**"No," was all she said as she struggled to get the bag of potato chips out of the machine. **

**"Why?" Spike ventured.**

**"Because, I came alone.**** After you left, I left too." **

**"Why?" Spike kneeled beside her, reaching for the bag that she had given up on. He pulled it out handing it to her. **

**She glanced over at Spike, "It wasn't the same without you." **

**Spike's eyes searched hers, "Really?" **

**"Yes," she sounded agitated. "Really. Now, I must be on my way." **

**"Where are you going?" Spike followed her as she walked down the sidewalk. **

**"I don't know. Anywhere but here." **

When all I can do is dream

But I don't wanna spend forever 

Living in the in between

**Spike nodded, "I agree, this planet is like the slums."**

**"Then what are you doing here, Spike?" She asked as she continued to walk away from him.**

**"I don't know, wasting away. My ship broke and I didn't have the money to fix it. It ended up being towed. Now, I have no way off the planet. I've been doing nothing really." **

**Faye nodded, "I see." She turned around to face him. He was getting stubble and his un-kept hair was even more ruffled if that was possible. She figured he would be getting fatter or growing a beer belly. She reached out poking him in the gut. He backed away slightly. Nope, it was still there. All taut muscle. She wondered how he managed. **

**"What was that for?" Spike's eyes narrowed. **

**"I wanted to see if you kept your abs," a small smile graced her features. **

**Spike lifted an eyebrow, "Whatever." **

I'm stuck here in this place without love 

And I just can't let it stay this way

**Faye turned around, continuing her trek. "Well, I can't help you." **

**"What!?" spike exclaimed. "Faye, you have to take me with you. I mean, look around. I'm stuck on this planet with nothing but whores and bars." **

**Faye glanced over her shoulder, eyebrow raised. "And that's a problem? You seem to get your fill of both." **

**Spike sighed, "But, that's why I want to get off this planet. I'm going to straighten up." **

**"Really now?"**

But for now I'm just gonna have to face it

These are the days

I gotta use this lonely time

**"YES! I've spent some alone time, God knows I get enough of that, thinking about it. Faye, you know this isn't like me. I don't grovel. I don't beg. But, I want the hell off this planet and you're my escape." **

**"That must be tough on you," she said as she reached her space ship. **

**Spike stopped beside her, "Please take me with you." **

**"Why do you want to go so bad? This is got to a heaven for you." **

**"You don't know, Faye. You don't know what it's like to hold somebody and know that they care too. That they're not standing you because you paid them too. I want that again and I can't get that here." **

To change the picture in my frame of mind

Outside the window there's a sunny day

I wanna feel it on my face

**"I do know what that feels like," Faye whispered. **

**"Then, you have to understand," Spike pointed out. **

**Faye glanced up at the sky. The clouds parted briefly and the sun shown through. "Spike… I can't help you." **

**"What?!**** Why?" **

**"You see… I do know what it feels like to feel that, but do you know what it's like to look at someone and know you can't have them? I do." Faye's eyes lost their playful look and glazed over with a more mature look.**

**"What are you talking about? What has that got to do with you helping me off the planet?" **

**"Nothing…" Faye said slowly. **

**"Exactly."**

You and I…

We're out here looking for the same thing

An end to all that wondering

**"I left the Bebop, Spike, to find someone," Faye whispered.**

**"Who?"**** Spike inquired. **

**"The part of me I lost a long time ago," Faye sighed. "Also, I was looking for the same thing you are." **

**"You're looking for that special some one?" **

**"No…I found him a long time ago. He just needs to open his eyes." Faye paused briefly. "I have no room for you in my ship. I can phone Jet for you when I get out of the planet's atmosphere. He'll come get you," Faye climbed onto her ship. **

**Spike watched her, silently. He backed up out of the area so she could take off. He watched her ship till he couldn't see it anymore and then, he turned and walked back inside the motel to wait.**

Waiting for someone to share this feeling …..

These are the days… 

Note: I didn't use the whole song as you can see, but I would love for you to drop a review… please. 


End file.
